


Sewing Lesson

by littlereyofsunlight



Series: Shared Life Experience [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereyofsunlight/pseuds/littlereyofsunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blast!” Steve heard her curse before he rounded the corner to find Agent Carter huddled on a chair, a bundle of cloth in her lap. She raised her finger to her mouth and scowled down at the bundle.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steggyweek2k16's Day 5: Shared Life Experience
> 
> Since I wrote [ Dance Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019429) I’ve been toying with (and shouting at [plumandfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch) about) the idea of a series of lessons: things Steve and Peggy might have taught each other. So my submission for day 5 is very literal: Steve sharing a life experience with Peggy.

“Blast!” Steve heard her curse before he rounded the corner to find Agent Carter huddled on a chair, a bundle of cloth in her lap. She raised her finger to her mouth and scowled down at the bundle.

Steve coughed. “Uh, Agent?”

She looked up, clearly startled. “Oh! Private Rogers. I didn’t expect anyone to come down here just now.”

“What are you swearing over?” Steve fidgeted, not used to the sensation of looming over anyone. This improved body was everything he could have ever hoped for, but it was going to take more than a day to get used to.

Agent Carter inspected her finger in the dim hallway light, scowl firmly in place, before she responded, “I popped a button off my jacket when someone tackled me in the street yesterday.”

“I am so sorry about that, Agent. I didn’t mean to push you to the ground. I, uh, haven’t quite got the hang of being so big.”

She cast a critical eye over him and he flushed under the scrutiny. 

“No matter, Private. It’s just that now I can’t get this blasted thing back on.”

Steve rocked back on his heels. “You can’t sew a button?”

He could feel his ears burning as she fixed him with a withering look, her back ramrod straight, voice imperious, “I spent my time and energies learning other skills.”

Steve could guess what skills she meant. He’d seen her at the shooting range. “Of course, Agent. I uh, I was just surprised. My ma taught me when I was a kid.” He scratched the back of his neck, “of course, I got in three fights a week, so teaching me to fix my own clothes was mostly self-preservation.”

“I know how to make stitches, you see. They’ve just all been on people until now.” She frowned up at him, struggling to keep her temper in check.

Gosh, but she was pretty, even when–especially when?–she was annoyed. He hoped he wouldn’t annoy her more, but he had to offer. “I could show you?”

Agent Carter held his gaze for a long, terrifying moment. He felt sure she was about to yell at him, or even take a swing. Would he go down as easy as Hodge had, in his new body? Kruger had shot at him and tried to hit him with a car, but he hadn’t even tried to land a punch. Steve almost hoped she would take a swing at him, just so he could compare. Peggy had a hell of a hook. She was a hell of a woman, really. The way she’d stood so calm and sure in the street, facing down Kruger in that car…

“Private Rogers?” Agent Carter was saying. He blinked and blushed–again–as he realized he’d gotten caught up in his thoughts.

“Sorry. Just…thinking.”

She raised her eyebrow at that, but held the jacket up to him all the same. “You were saying you could show me?”

“Oh! Right. Your button.” He fumbled with the needle and thread on top of the pile. “So, to start, you have to thread it,” Upon closer inspection, he could see the needle was, in fact, threaded, but she’d knotted it all wrong. “Right, er, I learned it a little differently. May I?”

She nodded, and he crouched down beside the bench. The thread broke easily when he tugged at the knot, and he flicked the scrap away. “So, I always double up, like this,” he showed her, “so it’s stronger. And then you put it through and back on itself, and then you knot the other end.” Steve looked up and Agent Carter nodded at him.

He handed her the button for safekeeping. “So then you start where you want the button,” here she pointed to the spot it had been, “and make an ‘x’ to anchor everything.” He tried to hold it out so she could see as he worked.

“This is the part where I start to bleed all over everything,” she said, a wry smile on her face.

He grinned back, “I poked so many holes in my fingers when I was learning, I was practically anemic,” he shrugged, “I mean, more anemic than before.” That got a chuckle out of her. He made quick work of the repair, showing her how to use a second needle as a spacer so the button would have a little room. She took over near the end and tied off with a series of neat little knots. “That’s good!” His cheery tone sounded strained to him, but she just gave him another smile.

“Thank you, Steve.”

He felt himself blush yet again, and he managed to stammer, “Well, I owed you one.”

Agent Carter smirked, “You owe me two, soldier,” she stood and shook out her jacket, inspecting the button’s placement, “so don’t go chasing down Hydra agents without backup again, hmm?”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.”

He thought he saw her wink as she walked past. But he couldn’t be sure.


End file.
